


星际争霸短篇合集

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 一些即兴写的小段子
Relationships: Artanis/Fenix (StarCraft), Tassadar/Zeratul (StarCraft)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“我觉得，你是不是可以对他严格一点。”

扣下一枚水晶核心的圣堂武士抬起头。

“他们觉得这孩子很有潜力，执行官提名中有人谈到了他。”塔萨达没有看着他，非常专注地埋头于寓意晦涩的文献中，但他的语气不像在闲谈，圣堂执行官声音宁静祥和，并不是传递在执政官的神经索里，他直截了当地问了出来。

菲尼克斯带着几分惬意的笑从善如流地回答，“我认为你才是他挂名的直属导师，”他看起来满不在乎也没有把这听上去像是告诫的话语放在心上，“而且你才是那个主张寓教于乐的人。”

塔萨达也被这舒适而愉快的情绪感染，“是的，老友，但我想那个词并不是‘菲尼克斯，我有点累’和‘那就算了，快休息’的意思。”执行官朝着菲尼克斯狭促地眨眨眼，圣堂武士领袖光裸的头冠变得深蓝，为自己自以为隐秘的放水而赧然了一瞬，又理直气壮地反击回去，“他太瘦弱了，强度太大的训练对他没什么好处。”

不是这样的吧…不过塔萨达没说出来，也没有“想”，执行官抬了抬下颌，用一种了然的神色揶揄着执政官，“我只是有点担心，他似乎总是没什么自信，面对其他竞争者他还是太怯弱了一点，这似乎不是什么好状况。”

不出所料的，执政官神色变得严肃起来，他凝聚着无数次战争经验的头脑飞快地思考着，冷淡的神情看起来比面对一整个主巢的刺蛇还要紧张，半响，撑着半边侧脸的塔萨达仿佛听见执政官脑海里“咔哒”一声决定了什么，他希望自己的担忧最好是让菲尼克斯上心了。

“你说的对，”圣堂武士对他点点头，“我会专门制定点详细的调整给他，不过……”菲尼克斯又信心满满起来，“他会意识到我们的教导和保护自始至终，无妄的自卑心根本无稽之谈。”

“你可以把他从斥候战机的废墟里毫发无损地捞出来，”执行官面孔上的细纹微微流露出笑意，“也能让他在圣堂武士选拔训练中出类拔萃，但是面对那些陌生而突兀的危机呢？你明白我在说什么。”

菲尼克斯垂下眼睑，喑哑模糊的咆哮和污秽的生物气息从呼啸的风声里传递到他的神经索中， “你是圣堂武士的领导者，”塔萨达坐直了身体，和煦的日光流淌在他光洁优雅的长袍背部，“你的部队会踏在第一线，这就是为什么他会申请调离圣堂卫队，一个被寄予了成为下一任执行官厚望的年轻人，前线侦查员并不是最好的选择。”

“我很抱歉，塔萨达，”菲尼克斯抬起的面庞上毫无愧疚，反而洋溢着自豪和欣慰，“他非常勇敢，而且懂得自己想要什么。”得意洋洋的圣堂武士歪过头看着执行官，“也许你觉得我们的生命长得索然无味——主要是阿尔达瑞斯的，我听见了，同一天他的第四十六次执行官会议后你在脑子里抱怨了，抱歉，我不是故意的，但是非常有意思——”

“但我觉得太短暂了，我的朋友，我们能真正注视着自己的时间太少了，”菲尼克斯眼底莹蓝的灵能以一种和他年龄不大相符的生气和活跃萦绕着，“庞大的荣耀庇护着，同时也淹没了我们每一个个体，而他肯为自己思考，这或许显得异类，我却为这样的同伴而无比荣幸。”

“总有一天你要走向最危险的战场，菲尼克斯，这是你我的责任，”塔萨达摇摇头，“而我也将不再归来。”

“星灵的时间如此漫长又短暂，我们能见证一个星系的陨落，也会刚萌发灵能就消失在纷争中，”执政官站起来，精密的盔甲在圣堂武士矫健流畅的身姿上闪闪发光，“死亡是每个战士的终点，无论荣耀与否。”

午后休憩的时间流逝着，熟悉而放轻的脚步声在长廊中回想，再过半响那年轻的圣堂武士就会来敲响长官的门扉。菲尼克斯向塔萨达点头致意，金甲上绿色的精致纹路映衬他的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

“但这并非命中注定。”

执行官也站起来放下文献，水晶从他云白的长袍边缘滑下去，他注视着菲尼克斯盯着门扉的眼底流露出柔和的笑意，透过水晶的日光在星灵间坠落下来。

“我想要为艾尔而战死，也会为他而活着。”


	2. 第一次进攻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC1

【阿尔达瑞斯：亚顿在上，执行官。我是执法官阿尔达瑞斯，最高议会派我来帮助你。以前的执行官塔萨达受命毁掉人类被感染的行星，用以阻止异虫在泰伦区域的扩散。不幸的是，他违抗了命令，而想毁灭虫群的同时保护泰伦。显然，塔萨达辜负了我们的期望，你千万不能像他一样。最高议会命令我们首先要加强防御，你必须巩固安缇奥克的前哨，确保这一地区不落在异虫手中，你的老朋友执政官菲尼克斯会在这次的任务中协助你。  
（率领一小拨部队来到安缇奥克前哨站，你看见了你的挚友菲尼克斯）  
菲尼克斯：啊，执行官，向吾等神民亚顿致敬，我真高兴能在战场上又一次的见到你。遗憾的是，我们的探机都在上次虫群进攻中被毁了，我们又没有足够资源来弥补这些损失。我曾想过在这里建光子炮台来防御，可是没有探机的话，就什么东西都造不了。  
（后来你终于攻进了异虫的基地）  
菲尼克斯：你知道的，阿塔尼斯，虽然我们已经并肩作战了几百年，我仍是不敢相信我们有一天会一起在艾尔上作战，异虫仍是一个值得我们尊敬的敌人。】  
。  
。  
。  


临危受命的年轻执行官不安地在前哨工事建筑来回踱步，他思考着阿尔达瑞斯对他一贯勇敢睿智导师的愤懑，动摇和矛盾交织着冲突在他的脑海里，直到熟悉的感觉搭在他肩头。  


“你看起来忧虑不安，几乎要把前哨踏出一条战壕了，执行官，”圣堂武士管理者的灵能溢开抚慰他的焦虑，“我们将在修复折越立场后获得足够的工兵，很快防御工事就会修复如初，相信你的能力，朋友，或者至少也要相信我，一如既往。”  


“我深感怀疑，朋友，这只是个开始，艾尔多舛的命运让我无法进入冥想，而我尊敬的导师，执行官塔萨达的举动出乎所有人意料，我不明白他的选择，”执行官转过身触碰圣堂武士胸前闪耀的水晶，仿佛是某种慰藉，“他们将塔萨达的荣誉贬低地一无是处，让他的头衔屈尊降临于我，而我却毫无荣耀的感觉，甚至耻于让他沦落到与我相提并论。”  


菲尼克斯若有所思，“我明白，你对于仲裁官宣布的‘背叛’而感到难以置信，”他坦言，“我承认作为塔萨达的朋友，如此轻易就对他下达判决也同样感到不适，相信我，他绝不会做出任何背叛艾尔的行为，你的导师是一位高贵的星灵战士。”  


“但他拒绝执行最高议会的命令，”执行官迟疑着，“违反指令是否本身就违背了前线执行官的职责？”  


“正如我对所说，阿塔尼斯，”菲尼克斯推转过执行官的肩头，面向安缇奥克遥远地表上残存的虫苔痕迹，“异虫是值得我们尊敬的敌人，倘若这话落到正意气风发怒火挑剔的仲裁者们脑袋里，我相信他们会考虑剥夺我管理者的职位，至少心存动摇。”  


“我不明白，”执行官迟疑了一下，“你是否正发表对最高议会阶层的负面看法？”  


“如你所想，”执政官轻轻碰了一下执行官未被护甲遮蔽的头冠，一阵柔和的涟漪泛进了圣堂武士年轻而焦躁的头脑中，他的意识像微风拂过的海面宁静地浮起浪花，“我们已经站在高处太久了，久到危楼之下云雾缭绕，使得管理者们无法看清阴影遮蔽下的危机核心来自于我们开始出现漏洞和腐朽的地基，我曾希望你没有听闻曾经负责航母计划的卡莱工程师和部分圣堂武士的冲突，诸如此类的不谐传言，但是你现在是一名光荣的执行官了，我认为，或许移开遮蔽你的羽翼让你开始独自去翱翔，去探索会是更好的选择。”  


执行官的头冠泛出赧然的深蓝，他在挚友相连的意识里喃喃自语，“我并未感到我所背负的职责来源于光荣，对塔萨达羞愧仍长存在心，但…谢谢，仰仗于你的勇气，我从未有过退缩的想法，老朋友，我希望我值得与你的期望相配。”  


执政官柔和而宁静的善意投映在他们交叠的卡拉里，“古老的星辰总会黯淡，”他亲昵的语气在平日强硬果敢的形象下显得别样温和，“而新生的光芒掩映其中。”  


“亚顿的阴影在上。”年轻的执行官悄声低语。


	3. Shadows of the starlight

—2500—

罗萨德忧郁地凝视子夜般漆黑的大地，他早已无心参与圣堂同僚们激昂愤慨的进军计划，黄金舰队的筹备暂时驱散了绝大多数艾尔星灵卡拉中的阴霾，而罗萨德则是那少数。他选择避开圣堂武士们和奈拉齐姆星灵独自游荡在这孤寂的永夜，放任卡拉中苍白的伤痕令他饱尝阵痛之苦，罗萨德觉得，艾尔如今悲楚的惨状和牺牲同胞们消逝前的哀嚎，永远不会让他的伤口愈合了。

高阶圣堂武士在胸膛里发出沉闷的叹息，而远离执行官堡垒的核心水晶，使得他的卡拉如此孤独，空荡一片，此刻不会有人像过往一样抚慰他的痛苦，艾尔族人们忙碌而麻木，显得他的忧伤反而多余又碍事。不过，即便他是如此沉溺于茫然无尽的精神疼痛，身为顶尖战士的敏锐感知仍然让罗萨德嗅到一些异动的蛛丝马迹。

“谁在那儿！”高阶圣堂武士严厉地出声，言辞清晰明亮，尖啸的灵能闪电般冲出一举撕碎了用以伪装的阴影，一个奈拉齐姆星灵似乎猝不及防被击中了，他原本就站在不远处的碎石沙地上不动声色地观察罗萨德。

（我一把闪电就盲A了个隐刀） 

不过黑暗圣堂武士看起来毫发无伤，反而冷淡地回望着罗萨德，他贴身的轻甲和披风简洁而低调，与罗萨德华美精致的装束截然不同，奈拉齐姆星灵就像夏库拉斯永夜下模糊不清的月光，如他本人的意图一样诡秘，令人捉摸不透。

罗萨德犹豫不决，不知该为率先的发难而表示歉意还是诘问对方意味不明的窥探，最终他决定什么也不做，放任异样与尴尬弥漫在沙地上。高阶圣堂武士瞪视着奈拉齐姆星灵断裂的神经束边缘，那里用以固定而别着异虫骨刺环扣，看起来恐怖而令人胆寒，嫌恶和奇异的好奇心混杂在罗萨德的卡拉里，但黑暗圣堂武士不可能听见，更别说予以相应的反馈。

双方僵持了半响，黑暗圣堂武士对罗萨德皱了皱眉骨上的皮肤，“风暴将至，”他幽幽的声音出乎意料的年轻而低沉，就像艾尔上空少见的乌云般飘忽厚重，“如果你不是某些具有奇特爱好的受虐者，”他似乎为语意中的暗示咳嗽了一下，“建议你在月光重新莅临永夜之后再来此浪费生命。”

罗萨德微微侧身，紫色的闪电状幽能影影绰绰地浮现在远处被撕裂的夜空中，像某种可怖的诅咒，高阶圣堂武士再转过身，那抹深色的暗影已经在轻微波澜的空气中消失地无影无踪。

幽能风暴在新安缇奥克的天空上沉闷地咆哮起来。

当阿塔尼斯在暗影卫队的引领下找到沃拉尊时，奈拉齐姆族长正与一名他不认识的黑暗圣堂武士交流着什么，大主教停下了步伐，等待女族长与她的属下交代完毕。

“愿亚顿庇佑。”他听见沃拉尊轻微提高了声调，得体地示意谈话已经终止，而对面沉静的黑暗圣堂武士也点点头，“谨遵汝意。”他转向阿塔尼斯微微欠身，以一个优雅的姿态致意，旋即消失在浮动的空气中。

阿塔尼斯靠近沃拉尊，而她的目光还胶着在平静下来的空气中，“赛尔莫斯长老的学生，”沃拉尊转向大主教解释道，“那位令人尊敬的长者得知现在大战告一段落，与你的执行官联合提议应该封闭一批极具危险性的战争机器，他被派来向我咨询意见。”沃拉尊翠绿的目光看向阿塔尼斯，等待他的反馈。

“我也正有此意，”阿塔尼斯点点头，“无论过去多久，那些惨痛的事故和教训仍然让我的族人难以忘怀。”

“我们的族人，”沃拉尊修正措辞，阿塔尼斯微微惊讶了一瞬，而沃拉尊显得非常平静，“我也不会再让诸如泰拉斯这般的朋友重蹈覆辙，不要这样看着我，阿塔尼斯，我比你想象的要容易接受现状。”

“在泰马特罗斯你不是这么说的，”大主教揶揄了一下，随即在沃拉尊高高扬起的眉骨下流露出歉意，“好吧……他来自于哪一批卫队，我会交代执行官下去。”

“虚空辉光舰。” 

“噢，”阿塔尼斯面带惊讶，更多的钦佩溢了出来，“这部分突击舰队乃是达拉姆联合的荣耀所在，早在圣堂武士互相接纳之前来自艾尔的工程师们就更轻松地融入了奈拉齐姆，他们是一个奇迹。”

“不过问题不尽于此，”沃拉尊接着补充，“他们在提议里附加了和我们一同战斗过的‘盟友’。”

阿塔尼斯微微颔首。

“塔达利姆毁灭者。”

一时间，僵持的沉默落在了两位星灵领导者中间，阿塔尼斯若有所思，而沃拉尊立即打断了他想好的那些模棱两可的措辞：“我不需要你对我有所周旋，阿塔尼斯，就直接告诉我你和高阶领主谈判进行到何处了，你知道，”她坦然明亮的眼神严肃地盯着大主教，“战争的冲突没有转折中和，如果你不打算收编塔达利姆，请允许我率队进行突破直接处理掉这事。”

阿塔尼斯没有为她贸然的打断而流露出任何不满，相反，他的语气轻松而掺杂着细微的笑意，“你好像很讨厌他，”温润的蓝眼睛与锐利的绿眼睛在空气中交锋，“其实没有你想的那么复杂……眼下来说还算顺利，我们将在明日恒星坠入地平线之前的达拉姆议会上公开我们的结论，相信我，虽然不是事实尽人意，至少可以给元老会一个交代。”

沃拉尊担忧地看着坠落的恒星，倾斜的日光将阿塔尼斯的身影拉得长而疲惫，但大主教站姿优雅挺直，丝毫没有乏力的迹象。半响，族长点头示意，“我相信你，阿塔尼斯，”她的诚挚不需要卡拉也能感受到，“我在莫汉达尔的英灵前起誓将为奈拉齐姆献出我的一切，如今我若将你引为挚友，我的忠诚同样会为你献上。”

“还有你的达拉姆。”

“我们的达拉姆，”阿塔尼斯的目光中淌出温和的微笑，“那么，请在合适的时候协助我派人去迎接死亡舰队的领主吧，我需要主持会议的流程，实在分身乏术。”

“你是否已经和阿拉纳克交涉过相关事宜？”

“好吧，”阿塔尼斯歪了歪头，“他的原话是，‘去掉那些客套的废话之后，还有多少好处留给我’，我告诉他，至少眼下是可以避免另一场我向他本人发起的拉克希尔，而显然，在我们协助高阶领主大规模清理塔达利姆叛党后，他会发现聚众斗殴已经不是塔达利姆对达拉姆集体的优势了。”

“你倒是比我想象的要狡猾，阿塔尼斯。”

“什么？”沃拉尊甚至从年轻的圣堂武士眼里看出浑然天成的无辜感来，“那可是他自己要求的援军去剿灭‘统统该死的不听劝的埃蒙狂热迷信教徒’的，我不过是按照联盟的协定提供了稍微超出他预计的兵力而已。”

沃拉尊明亮的笑声与她族人常年低调沉默的风格截然不同，她惬意洒脱的痛快甚至让阿塔尼斯都感到羡慕，“那么一对一呢？”

“这个嘛……”阿塔尼斯伸手卸下左臂上的灵能装置，厚重的器械与右臂有许多磨损的对称装置相比要崭新很多，大主教将光裸的胳膊展示给族长看，一条长而可怖，显然刚刚愈合不久的伤疤横贯了整条左臂，而许多相似的旧伤交错其间，“他也一直发现塔达利姆同样不具优势。”

“你会吓坏赛兰蒂斯和塔兰达尔。”

“没有，她只是抱怨为什么阿拉纳克居然活蹦乱跳了这么久，倒是我们的相位技师心疼新装置又双叒叕被劈坏了。”

“我是达拉姆议会使团的代表罗萨德，”高阶圣堂武士的披风稳稳地垂在挺拔的身后，面对傲慢不屑的晋升者仍然言行得体，“前来迎接塔达利姆高阶领主。”

说罢，罗萨德有些困惑地悄悄偏过头看向后面沉默不语的一众黑暗圣堂武士，在同一搜运输舰上前行的时候他总有种似曾相识的感觉，但这并不是眼下的重点，圣堂武士咽下心里的好奇，毫无所动地由着浩劫滴鸣着扫描过去。

检查过后，装甲锋利危险的晋升者微微浮起，向来自艾尔的星灵们点点头随即头也不回地向旗舰内部飘去，罗萨德犹豫了一下，目光瞥过面无表情无所动容的其他代表们稳稳当当地行走在甲板上，于是高阶圣堂武士也背过双手和众人一起慢吞吞地走进母舰深红的咽喉中。

“离公开会议还有不到一个恒星循环，”他灵敏的听力扫过使团里的窃窃私语，“这些塔达利姆可真够慢的。”

“说不定是这些邪教徒故意拖延时间以昭示他们的地位无与伦比吧。”

“幼稚，可笑……”

“安静，”其间一位行走在使者最后的黑暗圣堂武士突然发声，他的言辞清晰低沉而不容置疑，让罗萨德感到一种别样的熟悉，“慎言。”

一些悄声低语的星灵们顿时安静下来，罗萨德重新看向母舰阴暗而深邃的廊道，沉默环绕着前行的众人。

阿拉纳克眼前蒙上一层摄人心魄的血色雾气，他的心跳从疯狂的频率逐渐趋于停止，而幽能却极其混乱地尖啸起来，那种被马拉什扼住要害的尖锐疼痛又一次袭击了他的神经中枢，高阶领主直到最后一刻也没有停止反抗，但他流淌着暴怒幽能的血液已经开始凝固，阿拉纳克喉咙里弥漫着血腥的气息，无数萦绕在心的警告和咆哮遏制在被撕开的脖颈里。

“你不会有资格参与那场肮脏堕落的会议了。”

“塔达利姆……”


	4. 荣耀归于长子，和你

“…谢谢，”圣堂武士半蹲下来捡回来压在下面的东西，他繁复华丽的装甲要再弯下去一点还是有颇多麻烦，幸好塔兰达尔帮他直接提起了整个书架，“我很高兴你愿意留在这儿帮我处理这些……杂事。”

“我的荣幸。”塔兰达尔环视着殿堂，安静，肃穆而冷清，他存储的那些属于菲尼克斯的记忆文件没有关于这里的思绪。阿塔尼斯注意到了龙骑士的迷惑，将几摞厚厚的书页夹着回答他，“这是塔萨达的纪念所，”他顺着塔兰达尔的视线怀念地感慨着，“它的修缮在净化者计划启动之后。”触目而过的景象无一不令他想起那些曾经的过往，身为学徒的圣堂武士，虔诚而憧憬地倾听执行官优雅流畅的指导，奉若神明。

明净的光亮轻飘飘地落在殿堂正中央光洁的纪念碑上，耀目的金色浸染其上圣徒的名字，如同大多数星灵记忆里的执行官，英勇，强大而神圣。

“你的语气表明，你非常眷恋这些，大主教。”

圣堂武士轻微地偏了偏头，让余光落在夹在身侧的文献上，黯淡陈旧的锈色让它们极为不起眼，与其他华贵圣洁的装饰物格格不入，“是的，”他轻轻颔首，语气轻松却又低沉“我从未忘记过这一切，那些日子时常在我头脑里和灵能一起盘旋……栩栩如生。”

“你看起来很累。”  


“是啊，好像身边的人死光，种族灭亡在即，而我们不得不对自己人痛下杀手因为他们从头到脚都已经是怪物了这些事其实不怎么累人一样。”  


“我……我不是这个意思，我很抱歉。”机械星灵的声音听起来有点像不知道该把这些话放到什么地方才合适，他退缩了一步，几步。  


“对不起。”  


“……？”  


“我是说，我不是故意对你发脾气的，我忘了……算了。”  


“你知道我不在乎的，对吧，你想做什么都可以，我不会对你有任何反对的想法。”  


“我知道，就是……现在我知道失去卡拉的痛苦真的到底有多么惨烈了，语言，真是效率低下又如此枯燥贫乏，我无法向你传递我的情绪——”  


“我知道我和他最终还是有区别的。”

阿塔尼斯沉默了一下。  


“一点点，私人上的……我觉得这不会阻碍什么，抱歉。”  


塔兰达尔又靠近他，机械体冰冷却又柔和的力场感染着他，“没什么可道歉的，”他向他承诺，“所有的一切，关于你，我都愿意接受，这就是我在这里的原因。” 

“你是我所见的最好的，最勇敢的，最好的，最好的战士。”从议会里练就出的无数华丽克制的溢美之词滑落到他心头，可最终脱口而出的称赞让他无地自容，多贫乏而无趣啊，圣堂武士，他就像一个牙牙学语的幼儿一样拼命寻找合适的辞藻，却一无所获。

菲尼克斯的眼睛弯了弯，“你真像一个想表现自己的小家伙，就像我第一次抱起你的时候一模一样。”

“我希望我在你心里永远不会改变，”阿塔尼斯低声回答，“就像你一直期望的那样优秀。”

“改变并不意味着坏事，阿塔尼斯，”圣堂武士领导者按住他的额头晃了晃，就像拨弄一个好奇的探机，“有时候它确实意味着不尽人意的衰退，比如越来越像块冥顽不灵石头的阿尔达瑞斯，但有时候它也展示了无与伦比的勇气，比如你的老师塔萨达。”

阿塔尼斯眼里闪烁过一丝羞赧，“他一直是我想成为的那种人物，我有很多事必须向他学习。”

“这属于‘好’的那一部分，”菲尼克斯的手从阿塔尼斯神经束边穿过，一种静谧的愉快淌过圣堂武士的肩头，“但有时候，实际上应该是很多时候，我并不希望你会成为他，一方面，我总是赞同那些更乐于找寻他们自己的战士们，另一方面，塔萨达有些东西对你产生的影响让我很担心。”

“什么？”

“他那种纯粹的牺牲的脾气，”菲尼克斯从容地放低声音，他深海一样沉静有力的音调搅动着阿塔尼斯意识里阵阵不安的波动，“当他决意使玛·萨拉活下来时，一声不吭地就自我放逐了，我知道他的初衷是不愿意拖累更多人，可我们是他的老朋友了，他甚至都没给我捎句话。”阿塔尼斯听着执政官的牢骚，他伸出手握住菲尼克斯没有被护甲覆盖的胳膊，问温热的灵能从血脉中溢出，抚慰着老友。

“我不希望你学到这个地步，”执政官悄声贴近年轻星灵的额头，“首先，让自己活着，其次，不要忘记我。”

阿塔尼斯感到自己逐渐放松，一些柔软的情绪像温暖的河流穿过他的身体，让他年轻的心轻轻漂浮着，他看见自己也贴近挚友的额头，黯淡的蓝色环绕着他们。他听见自己对菲尼克斯轻松而愉快地回答，就像他理应回答的那样。

“当然，永远不会忘记。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我觉得，你是不是可以对他严格一点。”

扣下一枚水晶核心的圣堂武士抬起头。

“他们觉得这孩子很有潜力，执行官提名中有人谈到了他。”塔萨达没有看着他，非常专注地埋头于寓意晦涩的文献中，但他的语气不像在闲谈，圣堂执行官声音宁静祥和，并不是传递在执政官的神经索里，他直截了当地问了出来。

菲尼克斯带着几分惬意的笑从善如流地回答，“我认为你才是他挂名的直属导师，”他看起来满不在乎也没有把这听上去像是告诫的话语放在心上，“而且你才是那个主张寓教于乐的人。”

塔萨达也被这舒适而愉快的情绪感染，“是的，老友，但我想那个词并不是‘菲尼克斯，我有点累’和‘那就算了，快休息’的意思。”执行官朝着菲尼克斯狭促地眨眨眼，圣堂武士领袖光裸的头冠变得深蓝，为自己自以为隐秘的放水而赧然了一瞬，又理直气壮地反击回去，“他太瘦弱了，强度太大的训练对他没什么好处。”

不是这样的吧…不过塔萨达没说出来，也没有“想”，执行官抬了抬下颌，用一种了然的神色揶揄着执政官，“我只是有点担心，他似乎总是没什么自信，面对其他竞争者他还是太怯弱了一点，这似乎不是什么好状况。”

不出所料的，执政官神色变得严肃起来，他凝聚着无数次战争经验的头脑飞快地思考着，冷淡的神情看起来比面对一整个主巢的刺蛇还要紧张，半响，撑着半边侧脸的塔萨达仿佛听见执政官脑海里“咔哒”一声决定了什么，他希望自己的担忧最好是让菲尼克斯上心了。

“你说的对，”圣堂武士对他点点头，“我会专门制定点详细的调整给他，不过……”菲尼克斯又信心满满起来，“他会意识到我们的教导和保护自始至终，无妄的自卑心根本无稽之谈。”

“你可以把他从斥候战机的废墟里毫发无损地捞出来，”执行官面孔上的细纹微微流露出笑意，“也能让他在圣堂武士选拔训练中出类拔萃，但是面对那些陌生而突兀的危机呢？你明白我在说什么。”

菲尼克斯垂下眼睑，喑哑模糊的咆哮和污秽的生物气息从呼啸的风声里传递到他的神经索中， “你是圣堂武士的领导者，”塔萨达坐直了身体，和煦的日光流淌在他光洁优雅的长袍背部，“你的部队会踏在第一线，这就是为什么他会申请调离圣堂卫队，一个被寄予了成为下一任执行官厚望的年轻人，前线侦查员并不是最好的选择。”

“我很抱歉，塔萨达，”菲尼克斯抬起的面庞上毫无愧疚，反而洋溢着自豪和欣慰，“他非常勇敢，而且懂得自己想要什么。”得意洋洋的圣堂武士歪过头看着执行官，“也许你觉得我们的生命长得索然无味——主要是阿尔达瑞斯的，我听见了，同一天他的第四十六次执行官会议后你在脑子里抱怨了，抱歉，我不是故意的，但是非常有意思——”

“但我觉得太短暂了，我的朋友，我们能真正注视着自己的时间太少了，”菲尼克斯眼底莹蓝的灵能以一种和他年龄不大相符的生气和活跃萦绕着，“庞大的荣耀庇护着，同时也淹没了我们每一个个体，而他肯为自己思考，这或许显得异类，我却为这样的同伴而无比荣幸。”

“总有一天你要走向最危险的战场，菲尼克斯，这是你我的责任，”塔萨达摇摇头，“而我也将不再归来。”

“星灵的时间如此漫长又短暂，我们能见证一个星系的陨落，也会刚萌发灵能就消失在纷争中，”执政官站起来，精密的盔甲在圣堂武士矫健流畅的身姿上闪闪发光，“死亡是每个战士的终点，无论荣耀与否。”

午后休憩的时间流逝着，熟悉而放轻的脚步声在长廊中回想，再过半响那年轻的圣堂武士就会来敲响长官的门扉。菲尼克斯向塔萨达点头致意，金甲上绿色的精致纹路映衬他的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

“但这并非命中注定。”

执行官也站起来放下文献，水晶从他云白的长袍边缘滑下去，他注视着菲尼克斯盯着门扉的眼底流露出柔和的笑意，透过水晶的日光在星灵间坠落下来。

“我想要为艾尔而战死，也会为他而活着。”


End file.
